


Come with me

by kezikaye05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I tried a new style but maybe i failed oh no, It's a rich fic lol, M/M, Peaches - Freeform, Tsukishima's rich, Vacation, Yamaguchi's a dancer for a nightclub, i think it may be a little confusing at the start IM SORRY, it's really just a shit ton of dialogue im sorry im bad at feelings, it's rlly cliche IM SORRY, mostly angst, not beta read sue me, only at the end tho, only the dads tho, tsukishima's dad is a dick, tsukki is whipped yesyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezikaye05/pseuds/kezikaye05
Summary: Tsukishima whisks Yamaguchi away for what could be their last holiday.(It's a little confusing at the start but i think it gets better and stuff gets cleared up)





	1. Holiday?

He doesn’t really know what compels him to agree. Maybe it was the stress, maybe it was the lack of. 

Yet, here he was, glasses fogging, incessant giggles and hidden kisses. 

*

“I don’t want to,” he mumbled for what seemed to be the thousandth time. His eyes focus on the stream of water travelling from the can to the plants, he’s pretty sure his plants are well watered already, but then he’d have to face Tsukishima. 

“C’mon Tadashi, you can’t stay here just drowning your plants all day.”, Tsukishima sounded annoyed, or maybe desperate. Yamaguchi couldn’t be bothered to distinguish. 

“I said no, Tsukki. Also, I have better things to do than give my plants root poisoning, thank you very much.”, he said curtly, side-eyeing the man behind him. 

“He says, without noticing the water pool at his feet,” Tsukishima commented airily- or maybe it was snootily, he could never tell-, looking pointedly at the overspilling pot and the brown water soaking Yamaguchi’s sneakers. 

Yamaguchi jumped up and wiped the invisible dirt off his hands, mumbling faint profanities as he shook his sneakers to get rid of the water. He hoped Tsukishima wasn’t looking at him, how embarrassing. 

“Well?” 

Tadashi paused and pursed his lips, deliberately taking his time to answer. “We aren’t supposed to be seen together.”, he tried as a last attempt, moving to brush flecks of soil off Tsukishima’s beige suit. He avoided the other’s narrowing gaze as his fingers flutter over to the light brown tie. The smooth fabric felt like gold in his fingers. 

Then he stepped back and flashed a withering smile. His long fringe draped over his eyes, yet the look Tsukishima gives him is painfully obvious and all to visual. 

“You have a fiance, after all.”

The words hit Tsukishima like a punch to the gut. He’d forgotten about her, albeit it's not like he wanted to remember. 

“Forget about her. It's not like I’m going to marry her anyway.”, he insisted stubbornly. Yamaguchi gave him a knowing look and folded his arms. 

“Tsukki.” 

“Fine! I know I can’t defy him, you don’t have to remind me.”, Tsukishima snapped, turning his head away, flustered. A thick tension-coated silence falls over the balcony, it's apprehensive and anticipating. A terrible silence, really. 

“Then… why don’t we treat it as our last time together?” 

Tsukishima’s head snapped to the shorter man, who looks back with a tentative smile. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, heart beating a little faster than he’d like. His hands were sweaty and clammy, and he pressed them firmly against the side of his thighs as he takes a step forward towards Yamaguchi. He looked a bit like a puppy if that was even physically allowed given his small range of facial expressions. 

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath and reached out to press his lips against the others. It's awfully short and hides a lot of suppressed fear, but its answer enough. 

*

The airport is a dangerous place, Yamaguchi finds, especially if you’re famous and don’t want to be seen. 

They layer up with sunglasses, hats and masks; walk a little away from each other. Yamaguchi’s a little surprised Tsukishima seems to be so experienced in the area, but brushes it off as being famous.

A few locks of blonde hair and an accidental click of his tongue reveals to some super fans that they may be looking at a celebrity, and soon crowds of squealing women and girls come their way. Yamaguchi wants to shove them away from his flustered partner but manages to control himself and settles with calling security. 

“The whole world knows you’re here now Mr Sneaky.”, he whispers playfully after the crowd dies down. Tsukishima answers with an annoyed snort and a flick of his fingers. 

They fly business class, mostly because Tsukishima can’t stand children, and Yamaguchi swears the flight attendant giggles every time she walks past them. They intertwine fingers under their blankets and Yamaguchi smiles dizzily when he steals a secret kiss in front of the bathroom door. 

The airport is a dangerous place, but Yamaguchi finds that sometimes it's more fun when you hide. 

*  
“Son of CEO Tsukishima Kei spotted leaving the country with local nightclub dancer Yamaguchi Tadashi???” 

* 

They arrive at a quiet mountain village in Japan, where they stay at a private house with a nice old lady as their landlady. The cool crisp morning air and the lack of paparazzi makes Tsukishima want to sing and stay there forever. The lady gifts them with a single futon as she controls her fits of laughter and a basket of freshly-picked strawberries for Tsukishima. 

The first day is spent sitting on an old wooden bridge and letting their toes skim across the clear water, chatting and taking turns to give butterfly kisses. It's a laid back, peaceful day that they both needed, but could never get. Then, they stroll to an open field where Yamaguchi spends about 20 minutes focused, tongue stuck out as he weaves a flower crown out of daisies.

The ends snap at his fingers and the petals fall at his touch, but he manages to make a misshapen circle in the end. Tsukishima declares it the best crown he’s ever worn. 

They end the day tangled in each other’s arms, whispering sweet nothings to each other as the tinted moonlight shines in through the window. 

*

The second day challenges them with a climb up the mountain, bags of water bottles are slung over their shoulders. They take their time, pausing frequently for water breaks and bombarding the guide with questions. 

The cool early spring breeze gradually changes into a fiercer, colder torrent of wind as the air gets thinner. Yamaguchi challenges Tsukishima to a childish race up the next few hundred meters and the guide can’t help but judge silently as the two boys chase each other like children. Granted, they never had a normal childhood. 

After they reach the first base, threatening grey clouds gather at the summit, and the guide suggests they make their way back. A few pouts from Yamaguchi, who was excited to take a selfie at the top, but that was nothing Tsukishima couldn’t change. 

They end up going to a peach farm nearby, where they kiss under the trees in the middle of the orchard, the taste of sweet peaches on their lips. 

Tsukishima lugs home a basket full of peaches as the sun sets so that Yamaguchi can dance his way home. His feet seem to barely touch the ground as he skips and twirls, a genuine smile dusted across his freckled face. The orange hues of the sunlight bounce off his face and illuminate his figure. Tsukishima makes sure to snap one-or twenty thousand- photos. 

* 

“Is Yamaguchi here?”, Kuroo asks, not taking his eyes off the clipboard. His pen is hovering over the absent box, but he just wants confirmation. Murmurs and whispers travel throughout the group, Akaashi answers with a ‘Not yet.’ Kuroo checks off the box and lets out a small sigh, eyes lingering on the obvious row of red crosses after his name. 

Maybe he should call again. But, maybe he should give the boy some space. 

“Should we call him?”, Kuroo finally asks; more glances and softer whispers. 

“I think he’s busy,” Hinata lies, “Give him a few more days?” The guilt chokes him; he's never lied before, but he swallows hard and forces it back for the sake of his friend.

“Oh okay, then we’re done.” Kuroo scratches the back of his head awkwardly and clears his throat,” Back to work everyone!” 

*

The third and fourth day is a little more domestic, spent just lazing around the house, making peach related desserts together, spilling flour all over the sink. They end up with an abundance of peach cobblers and cakes, so they leave it in the fridge, wrapped in cloth wraps and placed in Tupperware like how a mother would do.

The last day is by far, perhaps the best day of the trip. 

Their flight is late in the night, when there are lesser people at the airport, so they drive to the busier part of the village. Children run around the streets in plain clothes and stall owners selling vegetables, food and all kinds of fresh groceries line the roads. Being dressed in more extravagant clothing, they attract a few stares from beggars and shop owners and watch as their eyes travel down to their intertwined hands, though no one says anything. 

They stop at a mini arcade with nothing more than a few claw machines and pokemon tetras, and Yamaguchi drags Tsukishima to the claw machine with the cute green dinosaur keychain. They take turns trying to win something for the other, spending about an hour clamouring over the small machine. Tsukishima manages to win a small bear soft toy for Yamaguchi, and the old arcade owner gifts them the dinosaur after watching them fail about 5 times. 

They leave the arcade with a promise- to always keep the bear and the dinosaur as a reminder of each other-, and take a few minutes to decide on the names. The cute brown bear with the button nose is named Aki, and the tiny green dinosaur is named Mimi. 

Then, they spot a cable car service that brings them to the top of the mountain from the back way. Tsukishima expresses his extreme frustration that they didn't see it the other day and grumbles until Yamaguchi scampers off and comes back with a strawberry ice cream, two tickets for the cable car and a long, sweet kiss. 

“You’re such a spoilt brat, Tsukki.” he laughs as he pulls Tsukishima in for another kiss, eliciting an excited giggle from the cable car counter girl. 

“You love me anyway,” Tsukishima retorts in a low whisper, head bent down to Yamaguchi's ears. 

“Hmm, yeah I guess,” he says after playfully contemplating his answer, swiping a dollop of the ice cream and flicking it onto Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima gasps, taking full mock offence and pointedly turns his head away from a laughing Yamaguchi. 

They spend the first part of the 30-minute cable car ride taking photos and selfies together (kudos to Yamaguchi for managing to get Tsukishima to use snapchat filters) but once everything looks the same they turn the ride up into a make-out session over the trees and the rocks. 

The view from the top of the mountain is almost inexplicable. The houses and the markets are small and a blur of brown, shrouded by the clouds that float above them. A little away is a bright ocean blue, with tiny ships crowding the port. They take more photos, some of the trees, some of the view, some of each other. The air is chilled and fresh, with no hint of pollution. Its a pleasant change from the dusty city air, and a refreshing conclusion to their trip.


	2. Parting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip has ended, so.... what now?

They arrive at the airport at 2 in the morning, where Yamaguchi’s mother waits anxiously. She smothers Yamaguchi in an affectionate hug and gives Tsukishima a firm pat on the back. 

“How’s Otou-san?” Yamaguchi asked, peeking behind his mother to see if he was in the car. 

“It’s nice to see the both of you healthy,” she says with a half-hearted wave of her hand, pretending she hadn’t heard Tadashi, dismissing the topic quickly as she unlocked her car. 

Yamaguchi frowned but followed his mother into the car, dragging Tsukishima along by the hand. 

The ride to Tsukishima’s summer home (It wasn’t weird he was hiding from his dad) was, to put it in a word, quiet. Yamaguchi had forgotten how small his mother’s cooper was, leading to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima squished at the back, thighs touching, shoulders bumping. But, that wasn’t the bad part. 

Yamaguchi’s mother begins the awkward fest by starting with a few questions about Tsukishima; she always had a pocketful of questions for the rich male. They were generic, things like what do you work as, and what’s your hobby. Then, she moves on to the more thought evoking questions. 

“So Tsukishima, have you had sex with my son?” 

Yamaguchi coughs loudly and lurches forward, his face bright red. “O-Okkasan!” he hisses, switching between apologetic glances at Tsukishima and embarrassed protests at his mother. 

The tip of Tsukishima’s turn a faint red and his hand flutters over his mouth as he coughs softly. 

“No, but I hope to.” he says after a moment, looking Yamaguchi in the eye, who turns an even darker shade, if that was possible. 

Yamaguchi’s mother lets out an amused cackle as Yamaguchi stumbles over his words, eyes averting Tsukishima’s. 

“T-tsukki!!” 

Tsukishima chuckles, “It’s true, Tadashi.” 

“Tsukki, I-” 

Yamaguchi’s mother interrupts Yamaguchi with another cackle, waving her hand dismissively, she did that a lot. Using equivocation or distracting gestures to avoid serious topics. 

“Oh forgive me for laughing but you both are just so adorable! I fully support you, Tsukishima, go for it!” she says, suppressing a giggle. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima mutters politely. 

A silence befalls over the three of them, Yamaguchi’s mother’s laughter slowly dying down. The silence becomes constant throughout the 20-minute drive, with Yamaguchi occasionally brushing his thighs against Tsukishima’s as he attempts to look out of the window. 

“Your...Your thighs are really cold,” Tsukishima mumbles after Yamaguchi accidentally pushed their thighs together quite roughly for the tenth time, “Are you okay?” 

Fuck, that sounded so weird. 

“O-oh! Sorry Tsukki! Yeah I’m okay, just a little cold.” 

“Oh. Okay. Here, take my jacket”, Tsukishima swiftly slides the jacket off his shoulders and hands it to Yamaguchi. It’s a little too big for him and his hands are hidden in the sleeves, but it smells like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi loves it. 

Mrs. Yamaguchi clears her throat, presumably hiding a chuckle, and that’s the end of it. 

Silence ensues, . The air is suffocating, Yamaguchi’s lost in thought. Thinking about how they could say goodbye. 

He didn’t want to say goodbye. Not after a trip like that. Not yet. 

-

Yamaguchi’s mother drives into the driveway of the large summer home no less than 10 minutes later. He stumbles out of the car and takes a deep, relaxing breath. Granted, the air doesn’t smell as fresh as the mountain air, but it's pretty than the stale, tension-filled atmosphere of the car. 

Tsukishima exits a few seconds later, grunting slightly at the weight of the luggage as he hauled it out of the car. He strolls over to Yamaguchi and holds his hand tightly. He’s in front of the door, but he doesn’t want to go in. He doesn’t want to let go. 

“W-will you come in with me…? Just to the door, of course,” he says softly, eyes trailing down to their intertwined fingers. This was hard, he had forgotten they had to say goodbye. Emotions were swelling in his chest, the feeling was uncomfortable and raw. He hated it. All he wanted was Yamaguchi to be with him, to be able to say goodbye and know it wouldn’t be the last. 

Yamaguchi’s lip quivers, as if he was going to say he shouldn’t and Tsukishima would never see him again, but then he nods and they walk slowly to the large wooden door. 

Their steps are slow and hesitant, neither wanted to reach the door for then Yamaguchi would have to leave, but it was inevitable. 

They arrive at the door in silence and fear. The door looks menacing and fierce, the large dark oak seems to tower over them. 

Yamaguchi didn’t want Tsukishima to leave. What would happen after the doors close? Would he ever see Tsukki again? Would they break up? 

“I-i’m going to open the door now,” Tsukishima mutters, as if he was supposed to dictate his actions to Yamaguchi first.

“O-oh. O-Okay Tsukki,” Yamaguchi stammers and quickly pulls his hand away. Tsukishima opens his mouth to say something, eyes lingering on Yamaguchi’s hand, but then he clamps his mouth shut and turned away. 

Tsukishima fiddles with his little bag for a while before pulling out a long silver key. He slowly inserts it into the keyhole and turns it firmly. 

“W-wait!” Yamaguchi yelps abruptly. Tsukishima turns to face him with raised eyebrows, but his gaze is soft.  
“I..I...What’s going to happen after you walk through that door?” 

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima asks in a concerned voice, as if he didn’t understand, even though he did fully well. 

Yamaguchi flushes a whole shade of red as he struggles to get the words out, “Well I-I mean, well….”, a cough, Yamaguchi stables himself a little bit. “will we b-break up?” His eyes dart all over the place, never looking at something for more than a minute. 

Tsukishima bits his lip and bends down to kiss Yamaguchi tenderly. Yamaguchi squeaks at the sudden contact but soon relaxes into the kiss. See, it never felt more right, it wouldn’t feel the same with anyone else. 

“No, I love you Tadashi, and I can’t imagine a world without you, not even as just friends.” Tsukishima sounds dead serious, but for some reason his tone doesn’t make Yamaguchi cower like he normally would with such stern tones. 

“Me too, Tsukki. But ...what about your dad?” Yamaguchi reaches out to grab Tsukishima’s hand, playing with the other’s long slender fingers. It's a way of calming Tsukishima when their alone, a method Yamaguchi has found effective, especially when the topic of Tsukishima’s parents came around. 

Tsukishima stiffens a little at mentions of his father, but slowly releases the tension in his body. Its true, Mr Tsukishima wouldn't listen to a word of reasoning and demand that they break up. He still had to get married to that ...spoilt brat of a lady, Yuri Naozo. Tsukishima wanted to slap his father in the face and run away from home, for not giving two shits about him, for trying to force him to be straight, for getting him engaged just so that his company wouldn’t go bankrupt. 

But he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t be. He just wasn’t brave enough. He couldn’t even do it for Yamaguchi, what a coward. 

“I’ll…..I’ll think of something,” he lies, and forces a smile. 

Yamaguchi doesn’t look nearly convinced, but nods his head and tiptoes to kiss Tsukishima’s cheek. 

“I don’t want to keep my mom waiting any longer, so go in okay? We’ll...meet again soon?” he says the last part with hesitance in his voice and looks up at Tsukishima earnestly. If under different circumstances, Tsukishima would have found it absolutely adorable. 

“Mmhm. Are you free on friday? I can take you out for dinner.” 

Yamaguchi brightens and smiles widely, “Okay! It's a date, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima smiles mildly and takes a deep breath as he stares at the door again. 

Okay. For real this time. Here we go. 

He slowly pushes the door open and starts to walk inside when a man standing at the window stops him in his tracks. The man is tall and lanky, just like him, and stands facing the window. Yamaguchi’s eyes widen as his gaze darts to Tsukishima, who narrows his eyes and scoffs, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （╯°□°）╯omo whats gonna happen?? HAHA the angst hasn't come YET (i think maybe it's alr here( .o.) ) but yeahhh here's chapter two yalls!!!! i'm thinking of adding more chapters since the story is progressing slower than i thought ಥ_ಥ. Chapter 3 may take a while bc alot of tests are coming soon and i need to study but thanks for reading!!!!!!! also did u see the foreshadowing (?) i think ssjsjsj ok anyway ily bye


	3. Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has a little talk with his dad. How's it gonna go?

A sound rumbles from the man standing in the house. It’s a surprising noise for Yamaguchi, a low vibration like sound- was he laughing? 

“Ah, Kei. I see you’ve returned.” His father says, turning around to face his son. Tsukishima’s fingers curl into fists as he continues looking at his father with the same spiteful glare. Yamaguchi looks at the taller male sympathetically and instinctively reaches out to uncurl Tsukishima’s fingers and intertwine it with his, offering a comforting glance as Tsukishima’s eyes dart to him. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers. 

Tsukishima nods and lets out a deep breath as he turns to his father again. The physical resemblance they share is uncanny, both with the same tousled blonde hair, intense golden eyes and tall, lanky figure. Tsukishima finds it a pain, to be so easily recognizable as his father’s son. 

“What are you doing here.” he hisses as his father looks at him questioningly. 

“Me? What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be at home, preparing for your wedding?” Mr. Tsukishima says with that dramatic, pointed tone of his, walking towards the pair so that he was just a few meters in front of them. Yamaguchi always labelled him as flamboyant, quite a contrast from the stoic demeanor of his son. 

Tsukishima’s grip on Yamaguchi tightens at the word wedding. Ah, yes. There’s no way his father would allow the wedding to pass. 

“I’m not getting married.” Tsukishima insists, “Not to her anyway. I’m already in a relationship, as you can see.”  
Tsukishima’s fathers laughs airily, his intense gaze latching on Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gulps, the gaze is far more piercing than Tsukishima’s, like the tip of a spear resting on your chest, the impending feeling of anxiety and anticipation where just a little more force could pierce your skin. 

“Ah, yes…..I see you brought your…..boy to prove your point.” Tsukishima’s father dismisses him with a flick of his fingers. “No matter. Just break up with him and be done with it. It's better for my image if you come off as straight rather than ...well, you know.” 

Tsukishima wants to punch his father in the gut. How dare he? Sure, he’d seen this coming, but still, the words make him sick. He wants to laugh, his father couldn’t even say it. 

“What?” he challenges, lip curling snootily, “What do I know?” 

His father furrows his eyebrows for a moment, anger flashing across his face. Then he relaxes, and smiles. “Why don’t we talk privately, Kei,” he says, looking pointedly at Yamaguchi. “After all, not all things are for the commoners.” 

Tsukishima grits his teeth and takes a step towards his father, but Yamaguchi holds him back with a shake of his head. 

“Don’t. It's okay, I’ll wait with my mom alright?” 

Tsukishima nods and gives a weak smile as Yamaguchi quietly closes the door behind him. 

His father starts the conversation after a few beats of silence. 

“You seemed pretty brave back there, trying to stand up to me in front of your friend but now that we’re alone, you don’t have to pretend.” His father laughs haughtily, like there was something stuck in his chest. 

“I’m not pretending. I don’t want to get married to that girl.” 

“Oh I know you do Kei, your brother didn’t want to get married either, but look at him now. A branch manager, a breadwinner, a father. Don’t you want to be a father one day?” Tsukishima’s father grins slyly as he looks Tsukishima down. 

Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitches irritably, was that supposed to coax him into marrying Yuri Naozo? If he wanted to start a family, there were alternate options for him and Yamaguchi to choose from, and no matter how much he could have wanted children, he certainly wouldn’t have one with that girl. She was spoilt and relied on her wealth to bring her through life, not once bothering to break a sweat. Tsukishima finds her attitude deplorable. 

“Even if I wanted kids, I wouldn’t want any with her. She’s terrible and you know it. You just want her father’s money and status to help keep your business on top. You don’t even care about me!” 

Tsukishima’s father growls and instinctively steps forward, hand raised threateningly, ready to strike his son. Then he freezes, takes a second to compose himself. Tsukishima scoffs. 

“It appears, Kei..”, his father clears his throat and straightens his tie, “that you have grown rather bold. I will have to resort to...plan B.” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and rests his weight on one side, “as if I’ll cower now. You really don’t know anything about me.” 

“I may not know much, but I do know that boy of yours has a mother that works day and night to support him. I know he adores her, and I know you’ll do anything to avoid an...unfortunate accident with his poor mother.” Mr. Tsukishima smiles widely, a creepy and unnerving expression painted on his fair doll-like face. 

“Don't. Touch. Her.” Tsukishima threatens through clenched teeth. 

“Oh I wouldn’t dare!” Tsukishima’s father says, voice dripping with fake saccharine sweetness, “but...if you continue to defy me...let’s just say it will be all your fault.” 

Tsukishima looks at the ground and bites his lip, almost shaking with fury. 

His father simply smiles, “Well?” 

*

Tsukishima squeezes out the door, pale and sullen. His lips feel cracked and dry, bile and vomit lacing the walls of his throat. Yamaguchi springs up and rushes over to Tsukishima, putting an arm around him as he helped the taller male to a bench a little away from Yamaguchi’s concerned mother. 

“Tsukki? What happened? Are you okay?” Yamaguchi gushes as he fusses over Tsukishima. 

“No..It’s fine Yama...my dad is just overwhemling…..” 

Yamaguchi nods sympathetically, remembering the fearsome aura from Mr. Tsukishima earlier on. 

“So..what happened Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks earnestly. 

Tsukishima grits his teeth and frowns, contemplating his answer carefully. 

“A lot of…..stuff...I thought I could hold on and get through to him but... its too much of a hassle to argue.”

Yamaguchi furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head, “what do you mean?” 

Tsukishima swallows the hard lump in his throat and forces himself to speak. The truth crushes him and his voice comes out strained and forced. He really didn't want to do this, but if not....Tadashi...his mom...it would be all his fault.....

“We have to break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONSHHDJDJDJD I SWEAR IM SORRY THE FIC IS ALOT LONGER THAN I THOUGHT SO IM ADDING ONE CHAPTER TO THE FIC TAT IM SORRY GUYS T^T ALSO IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT THIS TIME THERES ALOT OF TESTS RN ILL PROB POST AGAIN ON SUNDAY OR MONDAY


	4. Really broken up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they've broken up- what now?

“W-What? W-why? What’s going on? I-I thought you didn’t want to break up!” Yamaguchi’s heart beats faster as he can feel the anxiety filling up the space in his chest, overtaking his lungs, his organs. What did Mr. Tsukishima say? What was going on? Was Tsukki really leaving him? 

Tsukishima gives a pained look, as if he too were struggling. His fingers start to shake as he nervously wrung them together, lips pursed into a thin line and eyebrows furrowed. 

“My father has ...opened my eyes. I shouldn’t love you, and I won’t.” he says blatantly, praying that Yamaguchi would see through his thin facade and realise the truth. The truth that he was doing this for them, the truth that it hurt him so much. 

He doesn’t, but Tsukishima doesn’t blame him. He could never. 

Before he knows it Yamaguchi rockets off the seat, body trembling with each syllable he utters, his voice cracking as he spits words of hurt and anger. Tears stream down his freckled face and pool on the grass, Tsukishima can feel the tears blur his vision too as he stares at his pale thighs. 

“I can’t believe you!” Yamaguchi yells, tears gurgling his words before he turns and runs into his mother’s car, slamming the door harshly. 

Yamaguchi’s mother casts a look at Tsukishima before she goes, it wasn’t spiteful or hateful, but questioning and sad. 

Tsukishima hangs his head. Coarse, raw and salty tears burn his skin as they drip endlessly from his pale skin. 

This was almost, if not all, his fault. 

-

“I really can’t believe him! E-even after I agreed to go on that dumb trip with him!” Yamaguchi shouted between sobs, eyes red and puffy. “How could he be so weak against his father? He’s not a little kid anymore! A-and how could he say that he doesn’t love me anymore! That’s just too much don’t you think?” He turns to his mother for some- any, sort of comfort, a curse to his name, maybe. 

But his mother just gives him a small smile and asks, 

“What if things are not what it seems?” 

That confuses Yamaguchi. What on earth could that possibly mean? And, why now, of all times, when he was just trying to get some form of comfort from his dear mother?” 

“What do you mean? I’m trying to look for comfort and you’re making it sound like my fault!” 

His mother bites her lip and looks away. 

Yamaguchi lets out an aggravated puff of air and childishly storms off to his room, collapsing on his bed, letting his tears stain the pillow. 

_ I bet Tsukishima isn’t even shedding a tear.  _

\-   
  


Tsukishima lets out a long and heavy sigh, his eyes fixated on the vibrating phone. Kuroo-san is calling, but to answer or not is always a challenge. Tsukishima groans, clears his throat and leans over to answer. 

"Hello, Kuroo-san." he says as politely as he can, "Why are you calling?" 

He can hear Kuroo scoff, loud thumping music in the background, chatter. He must be at the nightclub. 

"I wanna know why my top dancer came to work today looking like he was going to burst into tears. I wanna know why he scared the shit out of my customers by sobbing mid-dance! Look, I know he was with you. Hinata told me, so what the hell happened?" Kuroo's voice elevates with each sentence, he can feel the frustration build up in his chest as silence from the other man dragged on. 

But all that anger ebbs away when he swears he hears Tsukishima's voice crack as he says, 

"I dumped him. Happy now?" 

Tsukishima ends the call and tosses his phone across his bed, burying his head in his hands as he chuckles, tears spilling over the crook of his fingers. 

_He cried? Again? For a piece of trash like me?_

_-_

Tsukishima hesitates for a moment as he stands alone outside his father's door, but he shakes it away and forcefully raps his fingerd against the wooden door. 

"Enter," comes his father's muffled voice from behind the doors. 

Tsukishima takes in a deep breath

_For Yamaguchi._

And then he pushes the doors open and strides inside. His father raises an eyebrow, but doesn't meet Tsukishima's determined gaze and brings his head back down to his work. 

"Father."

"Yes? What brings you here?", his father sighs, closing his document and resting his chin on his hands as he looks at his son. 

Tsukishima's breath hitches for a moment, and for a moment he's frozen, but then he thinks about Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi's smiling face and his laugh and the way he always smiled in their kisses. And suddenly he can speak again. Suddenly the strength in his voice comes back and he can feel the words lying in his throat. 

Suddenly, he has courage. 

"Father I, well, here you go." Tsukishima says as he quietly places a thin plastic card on his father's desk. 

"Your credit card?" his father asks, confused. 

Tsukishima nods his head, "I'll be cutting myself off from you. Then I'll be able to leave and be with Yamaguchi." 

An eerie, ominous silence befalls the study. 

And then a laugh, "What? Leave? Oh, K-Kei you've really outdone yourself this time, I-I can't stop laughing" his father says mid-laugh, almost doubling over. 

Tsukishima clenches his fist and frowns as his father guffaws and cackles. He didn't really see what was so funny, albeit his father always had a peculiar sense of humor. 

"I mean it. I'm really leaving." 

His father stops laughing, and looks at him. Just for a moment. His face contours into a mix of confusion and anger, a face he often pulled with this "wayward" son of his. 

"Kei, you've never worked a day in your life. You're never going to survive without all the luxuries I give you." 

Tsukishima sneers, "So? What's that matter to you? I'm old enough, _well_ old enough, actually, to do things on my own. I don't need, I don't want, you or your "benefits" anymore." 

Tsukishima's father kicks the chair as he abruptly stands up and slams his fists on the table. He's panting, eyes filled with what could be murderous intent as he tries to stare his son down. 

"But what about his mother?" Tsukishima's father whispers quietly, as if trying to hold in all his emotions. His voice is thin and taut, normally Tsukishima wouldn't dare go any further, but today he's feeling confident. Today he's feeling courageous. 

"I'll protect her, and if you dare hurt her, I'll expose all of you company secrets. Yeah, that's right. I know how the products are made," Tsukishima puts his hands on the desk and leans towards his father, "I'll exploit every single fraud in your company and then I'll exploit you. You'll go to jail and you won't have anyone to bail you out. So do you still want to "accidentally" kill her now?" 

They lock eyes, yellow against yellow, swirls and fumes of pent up emotions trapped in. A relentless torrent of years of holding back. 

Tsukishima's father looks away and sighs. 

"Either way, you are my beloved son. I can't allow it." 

Tsukishima lets out a scornful laugh, of course, again with the bullshit. 

"Oh please," he starts in a mocking and spiteful tone, "You've never loved me for a day in my life. Hell, you weren't even there when I was born! I'm through with being your puppet. You don't get a say in this, this is goodbye." With that Tsukishima whips around and stalks out of the study, not even giving his father a chance to retort. 

-

Yamaguchi shuffled to the kitchen in his baggy and damp pyjamas, his eyes red and puffy, his face stiff from the dried tears. He lifelessly pours himself a large glass of water and shakily brings it to his cracked lips. 

It's been about 4 days since they broke up. He wasn't feeling any better. The memories were too vivid, the memories were too abundant. Printed photos lay scattered across the table, what could be considered happy memories engraved into memory, a bear keychain lies with a smile in darkness. 

Yamaguchi closes his eyes and gulps down more water. More, more of anything that could make him forget. Forget about the _stupid_ blonde. Forget about it all. His stomach starts to feel bloated and uncomfortable, though nothing compared to the ache in his chest. 

A loud, abrupt knock makes Yamaguchi lurch and spit out his water. He hurries to the door, coughing as he opens it. 

"Hello, who is-"

Yamaguchi froze. 

"Tsukishima?" 

\- 

Yamaguchi stares at the blonde intensely, harshly, even, as he makes his way to the couch and sits. A few beats of silence pass, Tsukishima not daring to meet Yamaguchi's gaze. 

"What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi finally asks, wincing as he remembers Tsukishima say the exact same words to his father not long ago.

Tsukishima doesn't answer for a moment, simply picking at his fingers. Then he stands up and looks at Yamaguchi. His gaze is sad and apologetic and his tone is sincere. 

"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi. I shouldn't have broken up with you, it's just that my father-" 

"Yes, yes I know." Yamaguchi snaps, annoyed, "Your father is menacing and mean and you're a coward who couldn't say no." 

Tsukishima visibly pales and shakes his head quickly, "No! No you don't understand, he-" 

"Understand what? That he 'opened' your eyes? Let you see the wonders of marrying a rich girl? Leaving the mediocre one behind?" Yamaguchi shouts, he can feel the tears well at the corner of his eyes again, but he forces them back. He can't show weakness. Not now. 

Tsukishima lunges and grabs Yamaguchi's shoulders firmly, "Listen to me! He threatened to _kill_ your mother! That's why I broke up with you!"

Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he shakes off Tsukishima's hold, "W-what? Kill my mother?" 

Tsukishima sighs and pushes up his glasses, "He threatened to kill your mother if I didn't break up with you. I had no choice." 

"B-but why didn't you tell me?" 

Tsukishima bites his lip and paused for a moment, "I didn't want you to feel guilty. I'd rather you hate me instead." 

Yamaguchi felt his heart break, "So..so you pretended..?"

Tsukishima nods, "B-but you don't have to worry! I stood up to him..gave him back everything and left. I don't have anything left now." 

Yamaguchi smiles through tears and walks up to Tsukishima, cupping the other's cheek in his trembling hands. 

"You have me." 

Tsukishima perks up and stares at Yamaguchi, mouth agape. "A-are you sure?" 

Yamaguchi nods and tiptoes to wrap his hands around Tsukishima's neck and let their lips touch. It's a tender kiss, mixed in with the salt and tears of love. Tsukishima relaxes into Yamaguchi's gentle touch and smiles, and for once in his life, he lets his emotions swell over and spill,

Freely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO that's it guys!! thanks so much for sticking around and reading my fic I really appreciate it..sorry this took so long lol tests and exams are just around the corner soo...but yea anyway i hope you enjoyed reading!!! Have a nice day :))))
> 
> OH also yes the paragraphing is a little weird this time bc i tried using a new programm and the paragraphing there is so confusing JSJSJSJSJSJ

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first! tsukkiyama fic! and i'm so nervous ⚆ _ ⚆ hopefully u like it TAT the second chapter is coming soon yeah im like halfway thru? sjsjsjsj thank u for reading it means alot i suck at writing honestly ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡. I didnt rlly end it on a cliffhanger just in case i take a long time to finish but thanks for reading ok bye


End file.
